bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kaname Tōsen
Kaname's other possible motive I can't help but wonder what makes Tosen extremely loyal and obedient to Aizen. Some speculate that he is a hypocrite. But what if he is in someway indebted to Aizen. Could it be that the woman he idolizes (the one who saved his life?) is Aizen's mother???? That makes no sense because 1 wheres that back story to prove that and 2 if Aizen is so powerful why didnt he stop her death. 3 Aizen has absolutely nothing in common with that woman. I think it would be more likely Aizen's manipulation skill. Its obvious that tosen is loyal to him and obedient more then Gin is, he also seems to treat Tosen more like a subordinate then Gin. Aizen most likely manipulated him into believing that helping him will bring about peace and maybe that doing so will allow Aizen to bring back the dead woman, Salubri 14:13, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Automated transfer of Problem Report #12411 The following message was left by Deronnice via on 2008-07-30 08:57:15 UTC Kaname Tosen Is a ex captain please add him on the ex captain list at the bottom of page, ty. (dont rly know ho wto do it Lol '' Incorrect? The article is stated as saying: "As shown in Episode 209, Kaname had his Bankai 101 years ago when he sneak attacked Kensei making him formerly one of the only two Seated Officers to have Bankai, the other is Ikkaku Madarame." Given that a shinigami must be capable of bankai to become a captain, isn't every officer promoted to captain capable of bankai (thus Kisuke Urahara when he takes the Captain Qualification Exam, for example, and with the exception of Kenpachi, of course)? Also, what about Renji? -- El jota 05:48, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :I think whoever typed that meant non-captain shinigami. While every captain (aside from Kenpachi Zaraki) can use bankai, just because a shinigami knows it doesn't mean it's a surefire way to pass the captain's proficiency test (hence the reason why Renji is not a captain). There are likely other details to the Captain's test besides just being able to use bankai (though, none are officially known), and the test has to be officially initiated. Renji probably hasn't officially taken the test, which is the reason why he is still Byakuya's lieutenant.Arrancar109 06:01, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::No one knew about Kaname or (definitely) Aizen achieving their '''Bankai' back then, let alone their actions involving the Missing Soul Incident. As for Renji, I just do not know, which is ironic when you look at my name. I'm pretty sure he's not promoted because *'A:' He sucks at Kido, which is necessary to be a captain, excluding Kenpachi. *'B:' He wishes to surpass his captain, and becoming a captain would make them equals/complicate his training. or *'C:' He has not taken the exam.--Renji Abarai 06:06, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :::I'm not sure my point isn't being missed. Plenty of non-captain shinigami must be able to use bankai since it is a requisite for becoming a captain and the captains are replaced with some regularity throughout the series. I'm not questioning why someone like Renji is not captain, I am merely trying to state that it would be wrong to say that Ikkaku and Kaname are the only two officers to achieve bankai before/without being captains, since Renji (and Ichigo, for that matter, special case I'll grant you) can use bankai and Kaname goes on to become a captain. -- El jota 15:45, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Then what you should change is this: They & Kaname are the only two officers currently known to have achieved Bankai, without their division captain's knowledge.Renji Abarai 17:49, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Zanpakuto It seems to me that, if you look at Suzumushi when it was in Tousen's un-named friends grave it did not have the ring on it, and all of his Swords abilities revolve around that ring. Could it be that the ring itself is Tousens zanpakuto and the sword is just a sword? Arieus 02:05, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Kroduz: As seen in his Bankai, I think only the ring is his zanpakuto, the sword acts only as a sub-weapon. His Shikai also came out from that ring. So I think SUZUMUSHI IS THE RING ATTACHED ON TO TOUSEN'S SWORD. Which means, THE RING IS THE ZANPAKUTO. :Well nothing of this sort has been confirmed so it should not be added to the article page. As far as he using someone else Zanpakuto is nothing more than a rumor. It has Never been stated in either the manga, the anime or any of the sourcebooks that he does not use his own Zanpakuto, it only has two Shikai commants that unlock different abilities WhiteStrike 04:53, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Garganta? how can he do Garganta? is it some kind of Kidō?--Kisukeiscool100396 23:56, 24 March 2009 (UTC) lol they never elaborate, but from what's been shown it appears to work like a Kidō spell. Kisuke said some incantations before creating the Garganta for Ichigo, so it can be assumed. The Green Ranger 02:15, 25 March 2009 (UTC) what was the incantation?--Kisukeiscool100396 03:06, 25 March 2009 (UTC) hold on....Incantation: "The Stone Bridging Both Worlds Lies In My Right Hand, The Sword Securing Reality In My Left. Black-Haired Shepard, Chair Of Hanged Men, With The Arrival Of The Stratus, We Strike The Ibis." Chapter 240, page 1. Renji Abarai 06:06, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Automated transfer of Problem Report #19577 The following message was left by Jalalibad via on 2009-03-09 01:43:47 UTC Kaname Tousen got his Zanpakuto from Miyako Shiba, Kaien Shiba's dead wife, just thought that I'd let you know Automated transfer of Problem Report #19577 The following message was left by Jalalibad via on 2009-03-09 01:43:47 UTC Kaname Tousen got his Zanpakuto from Miyako Shiba, Kaien Shiba's dead wife, just thought that I'd let yl|Arrancar109]] 07:14, 18 April 2009 (UTC) especially considering she died around the same time that Kaien did from a hollow attack, and Tosen was already the 5th seat of the 9th division, with a zanpakuto way before that event even took place. Salubri 12:26, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Weakling This will probably get some fans angry, but is it just me or is Tosen a weakling. I mean he lost to Kenpachi, even after using his Bankai, Plus I doubt that he would hold back against a person he dislikes as much as Kenpachi. In conclusion, it seems that he is weak, and I would like to wonder why.